


Take me apart, put me together

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter Parker watching Alpha Tony going into a rut and takes it into his good caring hands
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 80





	Take me apart, put me together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grosskopf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/gifts).



> wrote this back in October, finally uploading it here, enjoy! <33

Peter was going to lose his chance if he wasn’t careful. 

He had been watching Tony now for the last few weeks. He noticed how the Alpha had seemed to be getting more and more agitated by the day. His rut would be starting soon and he would be more irritable than ever. 

Peter watched with interest as Steve leaned over to talk to Tony and saw the other Alpha stiffen up. He got up and moved over to push the blonde away. 

“Tony, can I have a moment?” 

Peter tugged the now even more fuming Alpha from the other. His nostrils were flaring and he was staring at Peter with wild blown eyes. 

Yes, it was now or never, Pete. The younger boy swallowed and pushed up on his toes and kissed the older man. The man grabbed him hard by the waist, but Peter pushed back, pushing Tony against the wall. He took over the kiss, not even caring if the others could see them. He stood as tall as he could to kiss the Alpha, feeling a hard large cock pressed to his thigh and he grinned as he pulled away. 

Tony stared at him and took his hand and tugged him down the hallway and looked up to the ceiling. 

“Friday, order everyone out. Now.” He pulled Peter back to him and Peter used his strength to push the Alpha off and backwards to the bed. 

Tony watched him with big eyes, not sure if he could believe what he was seeing. 

The Beta moved and pushed Tony backwards and stood tall over him and took his chin into his hand. 

“Let me take care of you.” Peter smiled and suddenly, Tony felt like pudding in the younger Beta’s hands. Then Peter was kissing him again and moving to unbutton his shirt. 

Tony watched the small fingers move over his clothes, his hands able to move after a minute to help Peter out of his. Peter could have easily passed as an Omega with his small thin frame but the defined abs and strength proved the fact that he wasn’t. 

Peter soon had Tony, his mentor, naked under him and he felt like the luckiest man on earth. He moved and kissed over Tony’s chest, the Alpha laying back and letting the other taste him. His own hands moved into the light honey brown hair, tugging lightly as the boy kissed all over on Tony’s body. Tony was panting as Peter moved lower, the boy kissing over his hip. He was staring at the large cock that was already leaking, sitting perfectly against Tony’s stomach.

Peter hummed as he kissed his way to the prize. The hand in his hair tugged a little bit more as he pressed the slightest pressure of lips to the head of Tony’s cock, the man beneath the Beta moaning. Peter grinned and took his time. Despite the hand tight in his hair and strong hips pushing up for more, Peter pushed Tony's hips back down and wrapped his lips around him, sucking him slowly.

Peter moaned around him as he worked. Tony’s hips shook as Peter worked and the boy pulled him up and took the hand from his hair. 

The Beta had a wicked look in his eyes and Tony felt his hand being pushed to the bed, his cock jutting when he watched webbing shoot from Peter’s wrist to his own and he was only able to flex his fingers. Peter repeated the process with the other hand before moving his mouth back to Tony’s cock, sucking the Alpha down and he heard the older man swear as his hips still chased after the pleasure. 

Tony whimpered and his hands were held tight on the bed, caught under the sticking web. He rolled his hips a bit faster and Peter pulled off of Tony’s cock and looked up to him, his hand moving over Tony slowly. 

“You- Pete... Please.”

Peter grinned as his hand moved ever so slowly. 

“Already begging me? Here I thought Alphas didn’t beg. Perhaps I should see how long I can make this last.” 

Tony moaned and panted under him, his head tossed back against the bed, his hips moving trying to catch the hand pleasuring him. Peter watched in delight as Tony was such a whimpering mess already and he moved his fingers to brush the large knot at the base of Tony’s cock. Oh, yes, the Alpha was definitely beyond needy at this point. 

Tony shook under Peter. When the Beta touched his knot, it was almost too much and then he felt that hot mouth wrap back around his cock. Tony just about mewled for the other man. When he felt both hands wrap around the knot and how Peter swallowed around him, Tony let out a loud undignified noise.

“Peter, Pete, kid, please. Oh,f fuck, please–! Fuck, your mouth on me– Peter!”

Peter moaned at the Alpha’s words and moved his mouth up and down as the other continued to beg and moan. Tony's hands were tight under his webbing and tight on the bed as Peter moved his head. A hand around the knot pumped it over as he took him in his mouth. 

Tony was so close. Peter could feel it in the knot, how it became a little more taut in his hand that was moving and squeezing over the large swollen part. Peter moaned and blinked, his eyes moving up to catch the sight of Tony looking down at him and that’s when the first bit hit the back of his throat.

Tony was lost when those amber eyes hit him, full of lust and need, and he felt himself overcome in orgasm. He felt how Peter swallowed and worked his knot to help him through and he moaned softly. Peter hummed and pulled off after he felt Tony flag a bit in his hand and held him, knowing the Alpha was far from done despite his orgasam.

Peter watched him and smiled softly while Tony wiggled his bound fingers. “Do you mind fixing these? I promise to be good.”

Peter chuckled softly and reached to pull at the webbing stuck to the bed and cleaned up Tony’s hands before the Alpha was pulling him up to kiss his mouth deeply. The older man's hands moved over his body and to Peter’s hard cock. 

“Mind if I helped you out a bit, darling?”

Peter grinned and shook his head. He pushed back up to him and kissed him as Tony touched over him. 

“Ah, Tony, yes, please?” 

Tony grinned and moved his hand in slow gentle strokes and moved up over the Beta. His cock pushed against Peter’s thigh and he leaned over, kissing the younger man’s neck. 

“Mind if I have you?” Tony purred in his ear.

Peter tugged at him wrapped his legs around him and kissed him deeply. He shifted his hips and shook his head again and moved his hands over down Tony’s back. 

Peter shifted under the other man, his cock hard and aching where it was trapped with Tony’s hand or stomach. The Alpha reached over to the bedside table and pulled out some lube. Peter watched in fascination as Tony moved his hand up to Peter’s ass and the boy made a beautiful sound from under him. 

Peter smiled and lifted his hips to the hand currently teasing lube over his hole before he felt a digit move ever so gently into his body. Peter groaned as the finger moved and he felt the tip of a second one at his hole. Peter moaned and arched for the Alpha, moaning and cupping his face. 

“Come on, I can take my big Alpha, come on and give it to me.” 

Tony moaned and shifted, lifting Peter’s leg and freeing his fingers before he slowly pushed into the other with a soft growl. He bottomed out and kissed Peter before the younger man rolled them over. 

“I told you, I can take it!” Tony watched, a bit of shock hitting him once more as Peter placed his hands on Tony’s chest and started rolling his hips. Tony’s hands held his thighs, watching as the boy moved and he moaned out loudly. 

“Fuck, Peter, you’re so beautiful.”

Peter grinned and moved faster, shifting his own hips and letting out a squeak as he felt Tony’s cock filling up every inch of him. Tony felt the sudden urge to take over, gripping Peter’s hips and pulled the boy down harshly and Peter moaned and snapped his hips again. 

“Like this? You gotta ask nicely, Mister Stark.”

Tony growled and his nails scraped over Peter’s thighs roughly, causing the boy to moan loudly and rock himself with gusto. The Beta snapped his hips more and Tony moaned. “Yes, Peter, just like that, more of that, please– Fuck, you feel so good!”

Peter moaned and moved faster on the older Alpha’s cock, his own cock bouncing between them. Tony reached out and stroked Peter with the boy’s wild thrusts. “You gonna come for me, Spidey? That’s it, come for me.”

Peter whimpered and whined before he painted Tony’s stomach and chest white. Tony turned them back over once more to take his fill of the boy and Peter gasped and moaned and reached up, grabbing Tony’s neck. This kid was full of surprises. “Fill me.”

Tony moaned and let out a gasp that was cut off by a strong hand holding his neck and he felt his hips stutter as he came again and panted above Peter. The boy let go of his neck and looked at him with a lopsided grin. “Good Alpha, now, leave the mess and come hold me.”

Tony scoffed, pulling out of the boy slowly so he could move up and tug the other one close. Peter grinned and kissed the top of his chest softly. 

“Hmm, very good, Mister Stark. Now, let’s rest.” 

Tony rolled his eyes before he closed them. It wasn’t too bad, letting Peter be in charge. It was actually quite nice compared to the other sex he had in his lifetime. One could get used to this.


End file.
